


Hooligans

by Puchirus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Truancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, i rly just wanted to see these high school boys get into trouble, ignis is the mom from mean girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchirus/pseuds/Puchirus
Summary: Prompto and Noctis get into mischief during their high school days. Their relationship escalates.





	1. Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first published fic like, ever... so please be gentle! I hope you guys enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it though! If you want to come cry over Promptis w/ me hit me up on twitter o/ @mikittymii

"Hey, Noct! Check this out!" Prompto, shiny-eyed and brimming with excitement, set his phone down onto Noctis's desk, with the web browser open to their local arcade's website.

[JUSTICE MONSTERS III, COMING OUT THIS FRIDAY!!]

The two of them had been following the development of the latest installment in the Justice Monsters series for months. Justice Monsters II was easily one of the most popular fighting games at the arcade that they would frequent after school, on days where Noctis didn't have sparring practice with Gladio. After hearing that the next game in the series would be a shooter, the hype train pulled right into the station.

"Wait, Prom... this comes out on a school day, doesn't it...? If we go after class there's gonna be a ton of people already..." Noctis frowned. Day-1 releases of new arcade games were always like this, people queued up, waiting for their own turn to take a shot at it.

"You're the prince, can't you just... be like, 'I royally decree that you let us cut in line!!' or something?"

"Yeah... sure, and the next day have every newspaper talk about how the Prince of Lucius abused his title to hog a video game..."

"Aaah, good point... but I really want to see our names up on that ranking board, though!!" Prompto sighed wistfully. There had to be something they could do... He looked down at his seated friend, and a thought came to him. ...Nah, he'd never go for it, but it was worth asking. Prompto leaned over Noctis's desk and lowered his voice.

"Hey, Noct... Let's skip class."

Noctis's heart stopped for a second. Skip class? As in... instead of going to class, go to the arcade to play Justice Monsters III? Sure, occasionally he'd take a day off from school to attend some formal event at the castle, but this was different. This was... a terrible idea. If anybody caught them, he'd be marked as 'the truant prince' in every tabloid across Insomnia. His mental Ignis was screaming no, but looking at his friend, wide-eyed and looking like the gatekeeper to the world of high school normalcy, it was almost impossible to resist.

"...All right, I'm in." Noctis held up his fist, and Promptis shot him his million-watt smile before nudging it with his own.

* * *

"I'm off, now!" Noctis waved to Ignis as he stepped out of the car, palms sweaty as he gripped the handle of his school bag. Today was the day.

"Do be careful, your highness! Study hard!" The prince felt a twinge of guilt at his advisor's words, but proceeded firmly into the school gates. A familliar blonde came up to his side, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Hey, Noct! You ready?" Prompto grinned.

"Yeah." Noctis gave as straight of a reply as he possibly could, despite his heart pumping a million miles per minute. He totally wasn't ready, clammy hands in a death-vice against his bag strap, his school uniform suddenly feeling more oppresive than it had any right being. He could feel Prompto wrap his hand around his wrist, notably firm and confident as he was led to a secluded area behind the gym storage room, near some bushes. Did Prompto skip class like this before? This escape felt oddly well-planned.

Together, they waited for the school bell to ring, the coast to clear, and then they were off.

* * *

Walking the familliar path from the school to the game center during this time of day was jarring, to say the least. Older ladies shopping for groceries shot them questionable looks, the streets were devoid of their fellow uniformed students. It was kinda quiet. Since it was still early in the day, there was still a bit of time before the arcade even opened.

"Hey, wanna grab some coffee while we wait?" Prompto pointed his thumb towards a cafe chain close to their destination. Chocobon, home of the Eos-famous chocolate cinnamon rolls. Noctis agreed and they headed inside.

They ordered their drinks, a medium coffee with nonfat creamer for Prompto and a large hot chocolate with whipped cream for Noctis. The prince's grip on his mug tensed a little as he looked around the cafe. He's been to this place a few times with Prompto after school, but it's always been packed, never empty like this.

"...Eos-to-No~ct, are you all right?" Prompto teased at his spaced-out friend, but the concern was real.

"A-ah, yeah, I'm fine! No worries, it's nothing!" Noctis, hurriedly took a sip from his drink. "This place really does have good cocoa, doesn't it?"

Noctis's voice was lighthearted, but Prompto's expression fell at that, slightly.

"...Hey, look, Noct..." The blonde set down his mug, and grabbed his friend's free hand. "If you're uncomfortable, or don't want to go through with this, just let me know. If  
you want to go back to class, we can! No problem! We're still friends no matter what, 'kay?"

Noctis felt his lips crack into a genuine smile. His friend could be oddly perceptive at times.

"Thanks, Prom." He gently rubbed his thumb over Prompto's hand. "It's just... I've never really done anything like this before? It's always rules this, expectations that at the castle and... that's why I really want to go with you. This... skipping class, being at a freaking cafe when we should be sitting through Math about now, it's kind of freaking me out, but I'm really excited too?" Noctis confessed, looking away in slight embarrassment.

"Aw Noct. All right! We're gonna totally have to kick some ass and get our names on that fresh scoreboard before our classmates can! ...But first, we take down this Chocobon." Prompto grinned as he saw the waitress bring over a huge, fresh chocolate cinnamon roll for them to split.

They left the cafe hand-in-hand a reassuring gesture to let Noct know it's okay, they're together, the world isn't going to end.

* * *

Justice Monsters III was everything that they've been dreaming about for months. A large, bright LED screen showing the game demo, two plastic pistols seated in the holsters of the console, and best of all, they were first in line.

"Dude... this is really happening..." Prompto reverently pulled the pistol out of the holster. He brushed his other hand over the smooth plastic, admiring the glowing-blue runic 'engravings'. This was the Elemental Blaster. A button on the side could be pressed to change the element of the gun to Ice, Fire or Lightning, thus changing the color of the glowing runes. It even made a little 'whoosh' sound when that happened. Prompto could almost feel tears come to his eyes from finally having this beautiful marvel of Arcade technology in his hands.

Noctis turned his own gun over in his hands. Was skipping school bad? Obviously. Was it worth it to be here, right now, with his new best friend about to play Justice Freaking Monsters III? Also, obviously. This strange, liberated feeling in his chest, he wouldn't give up for the world.

* * *

 

They kicked ass.

Considering this was the first time they'd ever even touched the game, it was almost unfair how good they were at it. Between Noctis's experience wih handling pistols, thanks to Gladio's thorough coverage of a variety of weapons during training, and Prompto's own skills with a pistol gained from crashing said training (admittedly, to prepare for the release of this game), they were unstoppable.

[HIGH SCORE! Please enter your initials]

Without a second thought, Noctis smirked as he shot three letters in rapid succession, and nailed the CONFIRM key.

[F-U-K]

"...Seriously?? What are we, middle schoolers?" Prompo laughed, before entering his as well.

[F-U-K] [A-S-S]

"There. From now on, we'll forever be known as Team Fuckass." He grinned, returning the Elemental Blaster to its proper place.

"...Heh... Team Fuckass it is." Noctis shot Prompto a smile back.

* * *

The next day, their whole grade was talking about how nobody could even touch FUK ASS's score in Justice Monsters III's Team Mode.

The two best friends shared a secret smile.


	2. Cigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! For the sake of this fic, I've set the legal smoking and drinking age to both be 20. The boys are both 16 in this chapter!

"Prompto... where did you even get these?" Noctis gave his friend a bewildered look, the offending object in-hand: a small, cellophane-wrapped package of Malboro Reds. Here he was, standing in the middle of his apartment holding a box of cigarettes as Prompto beamed at him.

"One of our upperclassmen has a brother who gets these for him, and he sold me a pack!" Prompto answered with pride.

"Huh..." Noctis gave a noncommittal response, turning the pack over in his hands. Of course they'd gone over the dangers of smoking in health class, seen the slides of blackened lungs and cancer from years of doing it. Despite knowing better though, it was really hard to not be curious. He'd seen the occasional Kingsglaive member on break light one up, people on the street as well.

Admittedly though, the most appealing aspect of even smoking a cigarette to begin with was the fact that he wasn't allowed to. Noctis's gaze locked down on the warning printed on the side of the box.

[Not for sale to those under the age of 20]

"...You got a lighter?" The prince asked, removing the plastic wrapping and shoving it into his pocket.

"Ah, yeah, here you go."

* * *

 

The boys found themselves on the veranda of Noctis's apartment, leaning gently against the short wall and overlooking the city. Insomnia was painted in orange and red hues as the sun began to fall beneath the horizon. An unlit cigarette dangled lamely from Noctis's lips.

"Hey, Noct, do you even know how to use a lighter?" Prompto teased, earning himself a small scowl from his friend.

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

He didn't.

Neither did Prompto.

After several failed attempts, a singed thumbnail, and finally getting frustrated and just using the bit of fire elemental energy Noctis had stored up, they managed to get it lit.

"...You know that's cheating, right?"

"Shut up" Noctis rolled his eyes at his friend as he brought the cigarette to his lips. The distinct scent of tobacco was cloying, and the fact that he had no idea what to actually do had suddenly dawned on him. Still, he'd gone so far as to put it in his mouth, so going back would probably look pretty uncool in front of his best friend.

'Here goes nothing,' Noctis thought, as he took a long drag. The smoke felt hotter and thicker than expected as he inhaled it in. He pulled the cigarette out, coughing almost immediately.

"Gheh-- khh, ugh, what the fuck..." Noctis sputtered, trying to expel the smoke from his lungs.

"...Huh, lemme try that." Prompto took the cigarette, and placed the foam-filter tip between his lips. He could feel his cheeks flush slightly at the realization that it was a little wet from being in Noctis's mouth. An indirect kiss. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand. Holding the cigarette between two fingers, he slowly inhaled.

"---Ugh--" Prompto wheezed out, before coughing into his sleeve. So much for the cool, bad-boy image. Not that he had one to begin with.

"Hah, you suck too." Noctis lightheartedly jeered, giving his friend a few pats on the back as he coughed it out.

It took a few tries, but after a while they got the hang of it. Slow inhale, hold in the smoke for a moment and then slow exhale. Somewhere along the line, they'd pulled another cig from the box, and Prompto held it between his lips as Noctis lit it with his own. A quiet, almost intimate gesture that felt nothing but natural to them.

Their cigarettes burned shorter and shorter as the sun fell behind the horizon. Neither of them were quite sure if they were supposed to feel any different at all, but just the knowledge that this was bad, and this was their little secret was good enough. They put out the cigarette butts on the edge of the planter, burying the evidence in the soil, before heading inside.

* * *

"Ugh, we smell..." Noctis cringed, taking off his school blazer and shaking it out a bit, to no avail.

"Dude, if Ignis comes in right now we're both screwed... He usually comes over to make dinner, right?" Prompto grimaced, shaking out his own blazer. "Got any like, cologne or something?"

"Yeah, just a sec,"

* * *

"Your highness, I've brought over some... things for dinner..." Ignis announced his arrival, door closing loudly in the awkward pause that followed. The room smelled thickly of cologne, and he could see the Prince's friend in the middle of putting his school blazer back on as Noctis stared back at him, cologne bottle in hand. Both boys looked slightly disheveled, flushed, and somewhat guilty.

"Noctis... Your private life is none of your concern, but..." Ignis paused, giving Prompto a once-over, "...as your advisor, I must press the issue. You are using protection, correct? He's clean? I can schedule an appointment for you both, if you'd like, I do believe that Saturday morning is open." He set the groceries down on the kitchen counter and pulled out a small scheduling notebook.

"Ignis--!!" Noctis shouted, face beet red with embarrassment. Ignis thought he was fucking Prompto. Ignis thought he was _fucking Prompto._

"Ah, but I must remind you, as royalty you will be expected to provide an heir... so if this is serious, do take in mind that you must still take up a queen someday." Ignis chided, pushing his glasses up.

Prompto paled, the cigarette pack in his pocket feeling heavier than ever. He couldn't exactly retort, seeing as they'd have to then come up with a new excuse as to why they were trying to cover up some kind of scent in the air with the cologne. He whipped around to face Noctis, and silently mouthed 'h e l p'

"Th-that's no problem at all!! We're uh, we're just friends! With benefits!" Noctis said in a bit of a panic, quickly slinging his arm around Prompto's shoulder.

"Wh- ...Yeah! Friends with benefits! Good old fuck buddies, haha..." Prompto made a crude jerking gesture. Ignis shook his head in disapproval.

"...Well, I hope Saturday at 10 AM is good for the both of you, we'll come by to pick you up." Ignis sighed, snapping his schedule book closed.

* * *

"...Hey, at least we got free condoms." Prompto awkwardly muttered, turning over the small foil packet in his hand.

"Shut up."


	3. Cherry Flavored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! This chapter has some mentions of blowjobs (no sex happens) but I don't think it's worth raising the rating over.

Prompto sighed as he slumped forward against the coffee table of Noctis's apartment. He and Noctis were staring tensely at the objects in the center of the table: five condoms, two cherry flavored, one regular, one glow-in-the-dark, and one ribbed, 'for her pleasure'. The spoils from their unfortunate crash-course in sex ed at the health clinic, courtesy of Ignis.

Hey, at least they were both clean.

"So... what do we even do with these...?" Prompto asks, breaking the awkward silence. "I mean, neither of us has a girlfriend, right?"

"Hmm... yeah, but who knows? We might get lucky," Noctis offered, despite the lingering doubt in his mind. Most of the girls that had approached him in the past were generally uninterested in him beyond his status or nice face, and the thought of sticking it in someone he didn't particularly care about seemed far from appealing, especially when he'd have to deal with them at school every day. There was the occasional girl who was genuine, but he couldn't quite bring himself to date them with the knowledge that at any time he may be suddenly engaged and have to break their heart.

"Haha, yeah..." Prompto didn't sound convinced. Despite all those years of hard work to get himself in shape, into his ideal of a person that can stand beside Noctis as a friend, the love letters in his school shoe locker were mostly for Noct. Maybe there was something about being close to the Prince that made him unapproachable? It was all right though, he wouldn't give up his friendship for all the girls in the world. Still, he was sixteen... to say he wasn't interested in a good lay would be the biggest lie ever.

"Hey, we got some cherry ones though, that's kinda neat" Prompto said, picking one of them up off the table. Noctis smirked at him.

"Let's be real, Prom... any condom you put on would be cherry flavored by default."

Prompto gripped his chest.

"Ow...Noct, my soul hurts! You've hurt me on a spiritual level~" The blond dramatically draped his hand over his forehead, leaning back. Noctis couldn't help but laugh, breaking Prompto's facade up into bubbling laughter as well.

Prompto wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. Yeah, he wouldn't give this up for anything.

* * *

"...Seriously though, do you think these actually taste like cherry?" Prompto asked, curiously looking over the flavored condom.

"Dunno, did you want to try it out and see?" Noctis offhandedly responded as he toyed with his phone.

Prompto felt his heart jump right into his throat. What. What. Did Noctis seriously just ask what he thought he did? And so casually? He could feel a flush creep up onto his cheeks at the thought of blowing his best friend. Sure, he couldn't deny that Noctis was attractive and getting down on his knees and servicing his cherry-flavored cock didn't sound entirely unappealing, but this was _absolutely not_ something normal friends did to eachother.

The prince looked up from his game of King's Knight, noticing how Prompto had suddenly gone dead silent and had a strange look on his face. Did he say something weird? All he did was suggest that he taste... the...

Oh.

_Oh._

His phone clattered onto the table.

"Oh, _Six_ , Prom, I-" Noctis felt his cheeks go beet red at the realization of what he'd implied. "I meant-- like, a piece of gum?! Not... Oh, man..."

Prompto could feel the throbbing in his chest recede a little as he let out the breath he'd been holding. He chose to ignore the slight twinge of disappointment, brushing it off as some weird-ass teenage hormones. Yeah, just hormones.

"Oh... maybe?" Prompto paused. He brushed his fingers against the jagged edge of the condom package.

"Yolo." He opened it. He'd seen condoms before, and knew how they worked from his textbooks in health class, but it was so different actually holding the slick latex in his hand. The thought of sucking Noctis's dick flashed in his mind again for a split second as he placed the rubber on his tongue.

 _'Nooo, none of that, he didn't mean it like that...'_ Prompto mentally chided, pushing the thoughts back again.

He honestly had no idea what he was expecting. It was just, like... chewing on a balloon that tasted like weird, greasy, sugarfree cherry candy?

"I'm...guessing by that face, it's terrible?" Noctis raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's awful, you should try it." Prompto responded, handing the other cherry flavored condom over.

He did.

"Wow, this really is awful."

"Right?"

They laughed as they spat out the wet, unfurled condoms into the living room dustbin.

"Hey, let's just keep the rest, I guess? Just in case. I think it'd probably be kind of a huge national incident if you somehow did get lucky and got some chick... _Noct Up._ " Prompto teased. Noctis deadpanned.

"You... did not just say that."

"And what if I did?"

"...That was the worst pun ever, and you should feel bad."

* * *

The next day, Ignis was doing some light tidying up around Noctis's apartment and noticed the used-looking condoms in the dust bin while throwing out the trash. It was slightly vexing that the prince was getting more action than he was, but... he couldn't help but feel a slight swell of pride that he understood the importance of safe sex! It truly felt like a moment of success as the prince's adviser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope y'all enjoyed o/ Also not gonna lie, in high school my friends and I totally got flavored condoms to chew on lol... they really are kinda awful.


	4. All-You-Can-Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! first off I apologize in advance  
> Secondly, for the sake of this fic, the city of Insomnia will use Lucians as currency! Insomnia's stated to not use Gil, and I'm... pretty sure I heard the currency referred to as Lucians from somewhere so uh... yeah.

"N-Noct... I can't do this, we can't do this..." Prompto groaned, looking up at Noctis with furrowed brows. It felt... tight, to say the least. Breathing came harder to the blonde as well.

"C'mon Prom, just a little more... we've come this far, we can't just stop now," The prince encouraged, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"But... it won't fit, man... I'm sorry." Prompto apologized, defeated. He wanted this as much as Noctis did, but it just was beyond the realm of physical possibility.

Noctis sighed. Prompto was right. They were a little in over their heads, and it wasn't right to put his friend through pain when this was pretty much all his fault anyways.

"...Yeah, it's all right, Prom. I can take care of this by myself, don't worry about me." Noct said gently.

"You sure...? ...All right. I'm just gonna head off to the bathroom for a sec then, 'kay? Be right back!" Prompto smiled back as he stood up and walked off.

Now alone, Noctis grimaced as he observed the problem before him.

How the fuck was he supposed to eat all the rest of this sushi by himself?

* * *

It had started off innocent enough, there was a new sushi place opening up downtown and the two boys had made plans to go together after school. It was hot news around their grade. Their all-you-can-eat sushi was hailed as not only cheap, but pretty high quality. It sounded almost too good to be true.

He wouldn't admit it, but Prompto often found himself feeling a little self-conscious every time he went out to eat with Noctis. He didn't have a lot of money to splurge on nicer restaurants, and he absolutely didn't want to have Noctis pay his tab too. However, the prince was bound to eat only the highest quality of meals at the palace, so Prompto felt a little inferior when sharing his everyday, plebeian food with royalty. Not to mention Ignis's gourmet cooking on top of all of that. Noctis always said it was good and seemed happy enough, but even with the reassurance it was a little hard to make himself completely believe it.

It felt kinda good to be able to afford to go somewhere a little nicer with his friend.

* * *

After thanking Ignis for dropping them off, both boys took a brief look at the restaurant. It was a grey, unassuming building with some strange, future-aesthetic green lighting and a stark-red sign with golden lettering.

[SHIN-RA SUSHI]

"It's still the middle of the afternoon, and there's already this many people here...? Impressive." Noctis said, raising an eyebrow. Despite the questionable exterior decor, he didn't have any suspicions about the place. He was really glad that he could just go out like this with his friend. Just two ordinary high school boys grabbing a bite to eat after class. Not the Prince of Lucis and his plebeian classmate, but simply Noctis and Prompto.

Enjoying a nice dinner date.

Noctis could feel his hands grow clammy around the strap of his school bag at the thought.

 _'This totally didn't count as a date, right? Just two friends going to a somewhat classy all-you-can-eat sushi place ...Ah man, Specs already thinks we're boning, so he probably thought this was a date when he dropped us off... agh..._ ' He thought, furrowing his brows. He was snapped out of it by the cheery voice of his friend, however.

"Man, I can't believe we're finally here, dude! I remember that one time when we went fishing, you mentioned liking sushi so... you can eat your heart out tonight!" Prompto beamed. Noctis couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at hearing how Prom remembered something small like that.

Part of him wished this actually was a date.

* * *

The inside of the restaurant was... strangely normal. Wooden chairs and tables, soft paper lanterns around the lighting fixtures, a long counter where you could see the chefs busily preparing sushi... The only thing that seemed out of place was one chef in particular. His long, silver hair was tied back, and his eyes were focused on the fish before him. His blade was laughably long for this kind of work, but he managed to somehow prepare and slice the fish with ease. Maybe it was some kind of show?

Prompto let out an impressed whistle as they walked past, and were seated at a nearby table.

The waitress took their drink orders and briefly explained their ordering system. It seemed simple, just write the amount that they'd like to order in the box next to the items on the paper menu, and they'd bring it out. Easy enough.

"Hey, what should we get?" Noctis asked, turning the paper towards Prompto. Prompto put his hand on his chin gave the menu a scrutinizing gaze, before grabbing a pencil from the small canister on the table and filling in a few numbers.

"I heard the salmon rolls here were really good? Maybe a few more of those, huh.." Noctis scribbled in a few more numbers.

"What about octopus? Do you like octopus?"

"Nah, pass on that. Let's get some shrimp too?"

"Sure. I think the tuna will go pretty fast though, so let's get four of those..."

After going through the menu together, they were finally satisfied with their order and pressed the button on their table to call the waitress.

She looked over the order, and then looked at the two boys. A brief look of concern crossed her features.

"...Are you guys sure? It's all-you-can-eat, you can always order more later if you'd like... no need to do it all at once." She suggested.

"Nah, we're growing boys after all, right Noct?" Prompto grinned.

"Yeah!"

"...All right, your order will be out shortly then. Lemme know if you need any refills on your drinks" She said, gesturing towards the button. Then, she was off.

"...What was that all about? I don't think we ordered that much... right, Noct?" Prompto asked.

"Dunno, I don't think so? Maybe like... 30 pieces or something." Noctis shrugged, pulling out his phone. "Another round of King's Knight while we wait?"

"You're on!"

* * *

The first sign that things have gone horribly wrong was when the waitress brought out four plates of salmon rolls.

"I-is this the right order?" Prompto awkwardly asked, looking down at the four neat plates. Each had a salmon roll sliced into five individual pieces on it.

The waitress leaned over to check their order sheet.

"Yep, four salmon rolls! The rest should be coming out shortly." She smiled at them. It was the definition of a forced, food-service smile. Prompto felt a shiver run down his spine as he could read the meaning behind her look.

_Good fucking luck._

Prompto looked down at their order sheet and paled as he read some of the finer print on the menu.

SUSHI (2 pc per order)  
ROLLS (5 pc per order)

They had mistakenly assumed that each order was a single piece. They couldn't be more wrong.

They ordered 33 plates. 20 Sushi plates. 13 Rolls. Mistakes were made.

"Well... we can always take home what we can't eat, right?" Noctis suggested.

"Uhh... dude, nope..." Prompto pointed to the bottom of the menu.

_Any uneaten rolls will be charged separately from all-you-can-eat at a la carte prices. No to-go will be provided, so please order responsibly!_

So much for ordering responsibly. Noctis split his chopsticks apart.

"Well, looks like there's only one thing to do... It's Team Fuckass vs Shin-Ra Sushi." The prince grinned. Prompto grinned back.

"Bring it!"

* * *

At first, it wasn't so bad. The sushi was indeed very high quality. Noctis brought another piece of tuna to his lips, and he could tell that the fish must've just been caught today. He'd briefly considered asking if they could cater at a future event at the palace. 

They easily cleared through a good twenty plates or so before the pace slowed to a crawl.

Prompto awkwardly nudged a piece of shrimp around his plate as he sipped his iced tea.

Noctis halfheartedly chewed on a roll, with absolutely none of the enthusiasm that he'd shown at first.

This sucked, but they had no choice but to power through it.

* * *

After Prompto had gone off to the bathroom, Noctis sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but they might have to pay for the extra plates in the end. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he knew that Prompto wouldn't let Noctis cover it on his own. 

He looked down at the remaining four plates of sushi rolls. Five pieces each, twenty pieces total. 700 Lucians a plate. 2800 Lucians... Half of that would be enough money for like, a whole week of school lunches or something? It was definitely more than he felt comfortable burdening his friend with. The thought of eating any more at this point sounded just as bad though.

This truly was way too much for any ordinary person.

Noctis's eyes widened at a sudden realization. 

_'Wait. I'm not an ordinary person.'_

* * *

"Haaah, all right, after taking a piss I think I can try to finish a little--..." Prompto stopped mid-sentence as he realized that every single remaining plate was empty. Totally clean. Twenty roll pieces, five salmon, ten tuna, five cucumber, all gone in the three minute span where he was gone.

"...Noct, you... what? How? What did you do??" Prompto said, bewildered.

"Royal secret." Noctis grinned.

* * *

They paid for their meals separately, and Ignis came by to pick them up. Noctis smiled contently as he leaned against the door of the Regalia, the night air whipping through his hair as they drove over to Prompto's house.

Despite the minor incident, he had a really good time. He always enjoyed and treasured these moments spent with his best friend, shining gems of normalcy that would certainly be treasured while he was older and shouldering his duties as royalty.

He wished this time could last forever.

* * *

The ride was silent for the most part, aside from some slight groaning from being uncomfortably full. Noctis wanted nothing more than to just get home and dive under his blankets to sleep off the gross, bloated feeling.

The Regalia slowed to a stop in front of a simple, two-story house in a relatively average looking neighborhood.

"Well, this is good night, huh?" Prompto said, stepping out of the car. He leaned over the front-passenger side door to give Noctis a friendly, one-armed hug. "Thanks for tonight, it was fun! ...All things considered." He laughed.

"Yeah, we should go there again sometime, just... uh... y'know. Less sushi." Noctis groaned at even the thought of going through that again.

"Definitely less sushi." Prompto agreed with the sentiment, before turning around to head into his house.

Before Prompto could walk off, he was stopped by a light cough from the prince's adviser.

"Ahem... No need to hold back on my behalf," Ignis said, politedly turning his head away.

"...Huh?" Noctis tilted his head in confusion.

"...Well, it's customary to kiss your date goodnight, correct...? Just pretend I'm not here, it's all right," Ignis suggested.

Noctis turned bright red. Prompto choked.

"U-uh, yeah, sure." Noctis stepped out of the Regalia and walked Prompto to his front door.

"Wait, what, are you serious?" Prompto said in a low whisper, out of Ignis's earshot. He couldn't help but glance down at Noctis's lips.

"Look... I think Iggy still thinks we're a thing? We're gonna probably have to come clean about this eventually, but..." Noctis put his hands on Prompto's shoulders, "I... guess we can just pretend to kiss, and worry about that some other time?"

Prompto could feel his pulse thudding in his ears.

"Right, pretend..." He trailed off, closing his eyes. He could feel Noctis's hand rest on his cheek. A fake kiss. He could do this. He was suddenly self-conscious about the fact that his palms were sweaty and how his breath probably smelled like pickled ginger as Noctis leaned in. At least he wasn't the only one with pickled ginger breath, he noted as he felt the warm puff against his cheek. How romantic.

Prompto wasn't gonna lie to himself, the thought of kissing Noctis has come to mind uncomfortably frequently as of late. He blamed it on a hormonal reaction combined with the fact that he wasn't particularly close to anyone else his age, but the fact stood.

Noctis's mind was reeling. Here he was, at Prompto's doorstep, lips merely inches away from his friend's, the one action that had been plaguing his thoughts lately just within reach. He could claim Prompto's lips for his own and just say it was an accident or something. The thought was tempting, but he decided against it. This situation was awkward enough as is, no need to make things worse.

Noctis gently closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss the side of Prompto's lips, right on top of where he'd placed his thumb, just like what he'd learned from the one time he decided to crash the drama club at school.

He didn't account for missing entirely, meeting Prompto's soft lips with his own. His eyes widened. That... wasn't on purpose. His first kiss. Kissing Prompto. Straight up mouth-to-mouth action.

"Oh Six, I'm so sorry...I... I didn't mean to-" Noctis slapped his hand over his own mouth.

Prompto looked at his friend, gingerly touching his lips. That... just happened.

"N-no, it's fine dude, no problem." Prompto reassured, the hammering in his chest and the bright flush on his face saying otherwise. "U-uh, g'night."

"Y-yeah, good night," Noctis said, returning to the Regalia. 

That night, both boys had silently agreed to not talk about that kiss.

* * *

The next day, Noctis was up bright and early in the castle courtyard with Gladio for a bit of morning practice. He always hated waking up at sunrise, but he had to admit, it was a decent way to get the blood pumping for the day. Hopefully a bit of exercise would be enough to take his mind off of last night's events, the way that Prompto's lips felt against-

Right, practice.

"What's wrong, Noct? Feelin' scared?" Gladio taunted, brandishing his greatsword. It was designed for practice sparring, so it was made of wood and the edges were dulled, but it would still hurt like a bitch if he got hit with it.

"Ha, that should be my line!" Noctis snapped out of it, summoning his practice blade from the Armiger.

He immediately felt something wrong.

Alongside the usual grip of his wooden blade was the distinct slimy sensation of raw fish and rice between his fingers.

Oh _fuck._

* * *

Later that day, Noctis could feel his eyes growing heavy as he stifled a yawn. The class after lunch was the absolute worst. His seat was directly under the warm afternoon sunshine, the teacher's voice a monotone drawl. The perfect recipe for a nap, but sleeping during class would be unsightly for a prince. He did it anyways sometimes, though. Like now. Now sounded good...

BZZT-

Noctis jolted from his half-asleep state as he felt a silent rumble from his uniform pocket. Discretely holding his phone under his desk, a spike of nervousness hit his gut as he saw who the text was from. The gross pet name he'd set for his friend on his contacts list was displayed on the screen, and he swiped to open the text message.

[❤my sunshine❤]

_> >hey noct :) lets go to the arcade l8r?_

Noctis felt a wave of relief at the sheer normalcy of the message. They were still friends. The kiss didn't ruin anything.

<<can't... i'm grounded :/

_> >LOL why???? guess even princes can get grounded lmfao_

<<...u kno how we got sushi right...

<<well...

<<i kinda... put the rest of it in the armiger

_> >LMAO YOU DID WHAT_

_> >IS THAT HOW U KILLED THAT SUSHI OMG_

_> >LOL_

<<...yeaa this morning when training with gladio, day-old sushi was stuck to all the weps... and i had to clean all of it off..........

_> >LOOOL _

_> >LOOOOOOOOOOOL_

_> >G_

_> >FUCKIN_

_> >G_

_Noctis_ could hear a snicker from across the classroom, and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Argentum?" Their teacher asked, sounding unamused at the interruption of his very exciting lecture on Eos history.

"A-ah it's nothing!" Prompto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Busted.

Prompto's phone buzzed in his pocket one last time that class period.

[❤prince charming❤]

_> >gg yourself lmfao :^)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is.. actually based off of something that happened to a friend and I recently... it was awful lmao.  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C372HmMVMAATkil.jpg this photo is like 1/3rd of what we ordered... unfortunately I don't have an armiger to store it in, so we had to eat it all... I also didn't kiss my friend lol o/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! these boys have a lot of weird feelings to work through but it's happening!


	5. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hesitant to post this chapter... because I kind of feel like everything changes. 
> 
> Also warning for underage drinking and some light frottage. Unbeta'd as always o/

Prompto groans as his eyes gradually adjust to the morning light filtering through the bathroom window. It's the bathroom of Noctis's apartment, in particular, where he was currently sprawled out on the cool, black tile. Everything feels awful. He wants nothing more than for the world to stop spinning constantly to the left and to give in to the bubbling nausea that came up every time he moved. Wearily pulling himself off the floor, he slumps weakly over the toilet bowl and heaves. Throwing up doesn't help, he still feels like absolute shit.

He briefly lies back down and tries to just go back to sleep, but lying down makes the disgusting, spinning feeling worse. With a defeated sigh, he gets up, washes his hands, quickly rinses out his mouth and reluctantly drags himself to Noctis's kitchenette.

' _Being hungover fucking sucks_.' Prompto thinks to himself. It's like all the physical sensation of being drunk, except horrible and stale-feeling and not fun. He's seen enough movies to know the drill, though. A nice, tall glass of water or two and to eat something... greasy...

The thought of a hot, fatty plate of bacon makes him lurch. Nope. No greasy.

Prompto pours two glasses of water, and goes to look for Noctis. It doesn't take long to find the refined and elegant Prince of Lucis, curled up on the living room floor, holding a small trash can like a stuffed animal in his sleep. There are crumpled tissue papers and a few candy wrappers littered on the floor, probably dumped out of the bin when Noctis grabbed it in his sleep. Probably.

Prompto sets one of the glasses down on the nearby coffee table and takes a seat on the floor next to his passed-out friend, leaning against the sofa. He envies Noctis for being asleep, and not having to suffer through his own inevitable hangover quite yet.

Looking at his sleeping friend brings back vivid memories of the night before. In the very spot where he was sitting, so many lines were crossed. So many carefully established boundaries of friendship were straight-up trampled over. 

* * *

 

"Hey... did you bring it?" Noctis asked, the excitement in his voice poorly masked. They had been texting back and forth for days about the handle of Firaball Cinnamon Whiskey that Prompto had managed to get his hands on. He'd bought it off the same upperclassman that he'd gotten the cigarettes from.

Noctis couldn't deny the familiar feeling of guilty excitement that came with casually doing something he shouldn't. It was like skipping class. Like that first time he and Prom shared cigarettes on his veranda. Like pressing [yes] when asked if he was 18 years old or not. That kind of feeling.

"You bet I did!" Prompto grinned victoriously as he pulled the glass bottle out of his overnight bag. A whole liter of amber-colored temptation.

Coffee cups in lieu of shotglasses were set on the counter, and Prompto carefully poured out just enough liquid to fill the bottom of each. It was Friday night, and he couldn't think of a better way to spend it than to get sloshed, unsupervised, at his friend's place.

"Cheers?" Prompto hesitantly lifted up his coffee cup.

"Cheers." Noctis clinked their mugs together, and brought his own to his lips. He was immediately hit by a strong, almost medicinal smell, kind of like cough syrup. But cinnamony.

With a nervous thudding in his chest, he swiftly downed the shot. Alcohol was definitely... different than he'd expected. From what he'd heard from the internet, from various Glaives around the palace, from some upperclassmen (who might have just been lying to sound cool), he expected it to feel hot going down.

What he didn't expect was what that heat would be like. He could feel the strong-tasting liquid leave a burning sensation that spread through his chest that settled in the pool of his stomach as it went down. They weren't lying about the 'fira' part of Firaball whiskey. The taste wasn't bad, but kind of hard to drink at the same time. It tasted a lot like a strange combination of cinnamon candy and the smell of that stuff that he used to remove some nail polish from that one time that he and Prompto decided to paint their nails. It was far different from the occasional glass of champagne-- mostly cut with sparkling apple cider, that he'd be given at fancy dinners at the castle.

The sound of two mugs being slammed on the counter resonated through the small kitchen. After a dramatic pause, Prompto looked up at his friend.

"Another?"

"You're on."

*

One shot became two shots. Two became maybe seven or eight. The sweet-tasting liquor went down easy after the first couple. They moved from the kitchen, to the sofa, to the floor near the sofa, dragging the gradually draining bottle with them.

A few bags of chips and sweets lie open on the coffee table, and the doors of the entertainment system were swung open, revealing a large television with the Stage Select screen of the latest installment of the Extreme Chocobo Racing series displayed. They're shoulder-to-shoulder, bleary, alcohol-glazed eyes focused on the screen and numbed fingertips wrapped around their controllers.

Gravity's a lot stronger than it used to be, Prompto noticed as he felt himself sink comfortably against Noctis's shoulder. Being drunk was kind of weird. He felt warm, a strange, dull, heavy heat pulling him downwards. And to the left. Definitely down-left.

"Hey Prom, it's your turn t' pick," Noctis slurred his words, unfocused eyes on the television. He was definitely wasted.

"Ah- sorry," Prompto moved to whip the controller that was loosely dangling from his fingers back into a proper grip, but his shoulder slipped and he fell, upper body resting in Noctis's lap.

Prompto blinked for a moment, staring up at his surprised friend. The glow of the television in the dark room reflected off his features, long eyelashes, darkened eyes, pink, pursed lips. Noctis looked really fucking hot.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Maybe it was months of suppressed, physical attraction to his friend that bubbled back up, uninhibited by doubts and fears about their future relationship as friends. He could feel the atmosphere grow thick with something indescribable as he looked up at the prince, drawing them together magnetically.

"Prom..." Noctis's eyes draped shut as Prompto draped his arms around his neck, pulling them into a kiss. A real kiss.

It felt nothing like the chaste kiss Noctis had accidentally lift the day they got sushi. It was warm and needy, lips pressed against each other full of intent. Noctis's lips were a little chapped, but felt soft against his own, and Prompto drank down every moment, feeling the heat shoot down through his chest and pool in his gut, just like another shot of Firaball.

"Noct, I..." Prompto started as they broke their kiss.

"Later." Noctis smothered any excuses or regrets with his lips. Kissing Prompto felt good. Really good. Noctis pulled Prompto up into a more comfortable position against him, seated on his lap, chests flush as they gently moved their lips against each other.

The small voice of reason that was telling Noctis that this was probably a huge mistake was crushed into oblivion the moment he felt a slick, tentative swipe of tongue against his lower lip. His hands sought purchase in Prompto's hair, pulling gently at the blond locks as he gingerly allowed his tongue to slide up against his friend's. It tasted like cinnamon. How could something that felt so good, and so right possibly be a mistake?

Everything felt warm. Prompto's body against his own, hot breaths mingled against each other, the heat of the inside of Prompto's mouth, the dizzying warmth that the liquor had left behind. Noctis wasn't sure if he was dizzy from the heat, the alcohol or the kiss.

The kiss. His first, real kiss. An adult kiss.

Not a stage kiss during his class's performance of Sleeping Beauty. Not a goodnight kiss on the forehead from his father. Not like that one time Gladio had to give him CPR after a freak fishing incident. Not an accident.

"Noct..." Prompto groaned between sloppy, inexperienced kisses. Noctis shuddered at the sound. Hearing his own name in such a sultry, debauched voice was too much. Not enough. He wanted to hear more.

"Prom..." Noctis pulled back. Prompto was beautiful. Flushed, freckle-dusted cheeks, lips shiny with saliva, blond hair tousled from Noctis rooting his fingers through it. Correction: Prompto was always beautiful, but he looked especially good like this. His eyes flicked to the expanse of Prompto's neck. He gulped.

Prompto let out a low, throaty sound as Noctis's lips met the crook of his neck. Noctis got exactly what he wanted. His name slipped out from Prompto's lips, over and over, almost rhythmically matching the pace of the rough nips and sucks that Noctis left along his throat. They were beyond common decency, Noctis decided as he unabashedly rolled his hips against Prompto's. There was no hiding his own arousal, but Prompto clearly didn't mind as he shamelessly mirrored the gesture.

They were going too far too fast, and both knew it as they drank in eachother's kisses and dry-humped on Noctis's living room floor. It was comfortably hot and Noctis felt heavy and hazy as he leaned into the side of the sofa. Heated kisses became languid laps against Prompto's tongue, slower and slower.

"Noct...?" Prompto questioned at the sudden lack of response. His head spun a little as he sat up, blearily observing the prince.

He'd fallen asleep.

"You're kidding me..." Prompto deadpanned as he waved his hand in front of Noctis's face. Out cold. He furrowed his brows. He couldn't help but feel really disappointed, but at the same time a little relieved. He wouldn't mind it if his first time was with his best friend, drunk off their asses, but a small part of him wanted that assurance that Noctis wanted him for him and not just because of the liquor.

Prompto sighed as he lifted himself up. Standing up was a huge mistake, he thought, as the room suddenly swerved and he had to catch himself on the coffee table.

 _'Ifrit's flaming nutsack I'm more drunk than I thought_ ,' Prompto thought to himself with a grimace, steeling himself as he made a beeline for Noctis's bathroom.

The rest, was history.

* * *

 

Prompto sighs as he watches a bead of condensation roll down the side of his glass of iced water. It was almost impossible to think about anything other than the events of last night, how good and how perfect it felt to be slotted up against his best friend. His head was throbbing. He kind of feels like vomiting again.

He winces as he looks at the small trash can, tightly being embraced by Noctis, and decides to return to the bathroom, maybe wash his face off and try to cool down the unfortunate boner that sprung up from thinking too hard about last night.

He will never admit to feeling slightly jealous of a trash can.

After his second round of vomiting his guts out and then stealing a bit of Noctis's mouthwash, he stares into the bathroom mirror. He not only feels like shit, but he looks like shit too. His hair is a tousled mess, sticking up at odd angles. There are bags under his eyes from restless sleep, his shirt is wrinkled and there's a stain of something spilled on it. His eyes widen as his gaze zooms in on the side of his neck. There are four purple blotches of varying darkness where Noctis had lavished his neck the night prior.

"Oh gods." Prompto hesitantly touches the marks. Physical evidence. There was physical evidence.

It would've been easy enough to pretend that he didn't remember anything and proceed to continue his friendship with Noctis as if nothing had ever happened. The plan to feign liquor-induced amnesia became pointless because of those four, little marks.

His mouth was dry, but he swallowed nervously anyways. There was no choice but to confront Noctis about what they've done.

* * *

 

"Ugh... Mornin', Prom..." Noctis groans. Prompto's fingers tighten around his glass as he hears the prince awaken beside him.

"Mornin'. How're ya feelin'?" Prompto asks, handing Noctis the other glass of water. It's wet with condensation, a ring is left on the glass coffee table, and Noctis accepts it gratefully.

"Like shit." Prompto was more or less expecting that answer, judging by his own state. However, he was feeling a lot better than he had when he'd first woken up, but still not great.

The silence that falls between them was stifling, like each was waiting for the other to make a move. Prompto sips gingerly from his glass, staring down the ring of water on the table. Ignis would probably disapprove of his failure to use a coaster.

"So..." Noctis is the first to break the silence. "Last night.... happened."

"Yep."

"I think... we should talk about this." Noctis rubs his temples. A cold, different kind of nausea than the kind he'd been feeling all morning sinks in the pit of Prompto's gut.

"Y-yeah we should..." Prompto awkwardly looks away, anywhere but Noctis's face.

"You remember what happened... right?"

"Yeah,"

"Good. That makes this easier." Noctis pauses, heart hammering like the first time he ever jumped off a diving board into the deep end.

"I really like," _...you,_ "kissing you." He puts his hands on Prompto's shoulders, gripping nervously. He mentally chastises himself for being a coward.

"But I'm scared." He confesses. "You're my best friend, Prom. Just...hanging out, doing dumb stuff, and I really... really don't want to lose that. I'd rather give the entirety of Duscae over to the Nifs than lose you."

"Dude... you'd fuck over half the continent for me...?" Prompto laughed, but his eyes were sincere.

"Yeah..."

"Wow. I think your approval ratings are about to plummet, your highness." Prompto teased. His heart was pounding, but he didn't feel nauseous anymore, because he and Noctis felt the same. Their friendship was far too precious, too important to him. He chose his next words very carefully.

"Things... don't have to change though, right? I mean... we did kiss, and things were still the same. Going to the arcade, getting our asses kicked by Gladio on the weekends, getting some Kenny's after school... I think we could, uh," Prompto could feel his cheeks grow warm, "just be friends. That make out sometimes."

It wasn't exactly what Prompto wanted, but it was safer. The prince was destined to be married off to a noble and continue the Lucis line, how could he just...ask to be his boyfriend.

"So... friends with benefits."

"Yeah."

There was a heavy silence, Noctis's expression becoming complicated, brows furrowed in thought. Prompto could feel his blood run cold as he braced himself for rejection, the longer that Noctis took to respond.

"I-... Forget I said that, it was dumb- we can just,"

"Prompto." Noctis's tone was serious. "Okay. Let's do it." His expression warmed as he pulled Prompto into a kiss. Just a gentle press forward. A contractual kiss.

"...For real?" Prompto's brain was still trying to catch up with reality. Noctis, his best friend, his crush, the actual prince of Lucis, had just agreed to be friends with benefits.

"For real-real." Noctis smiled. 

"Well... now that that's over with, I kind of really still feel like shit. I'm going back to sleep..." The prince yawned, starting towards his bedroom. He turned to face Prompto as he opened the door.

"You can join me if you want." Prompto's face brightened at the suggestion. There was nothing more that he'd like to do than to sleep off the rest of his hangover with his best friend. His best friend that he was allowed to make out with sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me some kudos if you enjoyed!!  
> Also I'm on twitter at @mikittymii if you want to cry about promptis together;; im always game 4 that


End file.
